vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Dan Hibiki
Now, you understand the full glory of Saikyo style! In the Street Fighter series Dan Hibiki is a martial artist in Street Fighter series, who developed his own fighting style called Saikyō-ryū, "The Strongest Style", despite the considerable lack of power in his techniques. Dan seeked to defeat Sagat to avenge his father's death. Dan eventually succeeded in his quest, and worked to perfect and promote his fighting style. He is also the self-declared mentor of the fighter Sakura Kasugano and one of Blanka's friends. He is considered a "joke character" in the games he participates in. In VGCW In VGCW, Dan initially lived up to his joke character status in his solo career, often being eliminated in Rumbles almost instantaneously. However, after teaming up with Mr. Satan in a tag-team named Raw Power, Dan managed to win the Co-Op championship while defeating foes ranging from evil geniuses to alien warriors. Heel Turn and Rise With no Arino in sight, Dan was the last person to enter 2013-1-16's Royal Rumble, where Ash Ketchum was showing an extraordinary performance. While Ash and Wario fought long and hard to get each other out, Dan kicked Wario in the head, causing him to tumble out of the ring. Dan then quickly finished off the battered trainer and claimed the spot as #1 Contender. Viewers were disgusted by Dan's cheap victory due to him being the final entry into the Royal Rumble for the night, showing anger that had not been seen since the Little McMahon Saga. Karma? Dan still lost to VGCW champion Raphael on the show following his Royal Rumble victory. Though to his credit, Dan did give it his all and made Raph sweat, even managing to gain the crowd advantage thanks in large to Raph's affiliation with Bazza McMahon. He was also able to beat Ash in a Last Man Standing match on the following show in a fair fight to show he can still win the right way, even if the majority of the crowd has turned on him. To add to the misfortune, he and Satan lost the Co-Op Champioship against The Brawler, The Thief, AND..... during the 2013-01-28 show, and failed to even win their first round match in the tag team tournament of 2013-02-10. While Ash has gone on to be a major fan favorite, winning the Casual Championship from Lt. Surge in the main event on 2-22-13 and evolving into Red, Dan almost fell to irrelevance and feared becoming nothing more than a cheerleader for his much more over partner Master Satan, giving his support to the guy before his match against Mike Haggar. Dan returned as part of Raw Power on the 2013-03-07 stream, with him and Satan taking on Dream Teamcast (Ryo Hazuki & Segata Sanshiro). The match ended in another failure as Dan watched Dream Teamcast double team Satan and did nothing to stop Segata from pinning Satan. The chat was quick to blame and boo Dan once more. Dan then decided to try his hand at Singles competition once more, defeating Barret Wallace in a Falls Count Anywhere match, thanks to the use of two Legendary Taunts. Afterwards he was confronted about his aggression and his decreasing popularity by his mentor Mr. Satan, during which Dan claimed the Hero of Earth didn't understand what he's going through, he stormed off from his partner. After an excruciating war of attrition, Dan finally managed to beat T.Hawk in VGCW's spin-off game Super Street Fighter IV. On the night of March 26th, 2013, Team America (Duke Nukem and Guile) had a debut tag team match vs Raw Power. Whilst Guile was attacking Mr. Satan, Dan entered the ring and hit Mr. Satan before leaving himself. Mr. Satan, showing his maximum heart and strength, attempted to fight a 2-on-1, but in the end lost gracefully. And with that move, Dan has cemented his place as a Heel. Who knows what nefarious deeds Dan's up to?! 9QlY1.jpg Dantaunt.gif|New agressive Dan in action Dan Hibiki.png|Dan before his facelift realmen.jpg